AkaKuroWeek2016 Day 1
by Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi had realized their feeling for each other a while after the Winter Cup and gotten together. They have been dating for a year now and it will be their one year anniversary tomorrow.
**DAY 1 - High School AkaKuro Day**

Borders | Memories | Roads

Note: I'm not so sure how much it is about memories, since at first Kuroko was suppossed to get amnesia but I forgot...but oh well...enjoy~ As a little side note, It's mostly fluff, I guess...?

* * *

"Seijuro, are you free tomorrow?", Kuroko asked from his place, laying on the couch with his head on Akashi's lap.

"Unfortunately, I have practice and student council meeting tomorrow. It's going to be dark before I get home", Akashi answered, running his other hand through the blue locks of the smaller, while he had a book in his other. Kuroko pouted slightly.

"Did you want to go somewhere tomorrow, Tetsuya? We can go the day after that, if you want", Akashi said, closing his book to look at his boyfriend better.

"You don't remember?", Kuroko asked sulking. He wasn't sure if Akashi was pretending or actually didn't remember, which was very unlikely, but it certainly didn't amuse him.

"Remember what, exactly, darling?", Akashi asked, his voice sincere and expression confused, which only managed to make the blue eyed male irritated. He took one of the throw pillows on the couch and pushed it to Akashi's face, before getting up.

"Stupid, Seijuro", the cerulean haired one mumbled as he moved to the other end of the couch with his arms crossed. Akashi could only watch his lover getting upset over something he couldn't grasp. He put the book on the coffee table and slid closer to the sulking Kuroko.

"What's wrong, dear?", Akashi asked softly as he slid his hand on Kuroko's waist.

"Nothing." _You have to figure it out yourself,_ Kuroko added internally and turned away from him.

"I can see that's not the case, dear. Won't you please tell me, Tetsuya?", Akashi asked and laid a soft kiss on the pale skin of Kuroko's nape. Kuroko, being the stubborn person he is, stayed silent as the crimson haired male left small kisses on his nape.

Noticing that it wasn't working, Akashi changed the approach. "My sweet and lovely Tetsuya. If I forgot something important, I'm so sorry. I will buy you a vanilla milkshake, if you tell me."

"Trying to bribe me will not work. You have to remember it yourself, Seijuro", Kuroko finally spoke, and Akashi sighed. How low did he have to get for his obstinate boyfriend to bend? Probably really low, since he knew how unyielding Kuroko could be. But he wasn't usually the kind of guy to go the roundabout way with things. He was more of the type to say his mind all too bluntly.

Akashi took Kuroko's hand in his, gaining the bluehead's gaze. He kissed his knuckles, before moving to his fingers.

"I won't talk, Seijuro", Kuroko deadpanned. Akashi let go of his hand, sighing slightly.

"And it's starting to get late. I will be heading home. See you, Seijuro", Kuroko continued as he stood up. Akashi looked at his wristwatch for time and deemed it reasonable.

"I can take you to the station", Akashi offered, also standing up from the couch.

"No, it's alright. I can walk there, since it's not so far. More importantly, please try to remember what tomorrow is, Seijuro. Bye then." Before Akashi could reply, Kuroko left the room, clearly angry at Akashi. How could he forget something that's clearly so important to his Tetsuya?

Akashi watched from his window as Kuroko walked away. He ran a hand through his scarlet locks in frustration. He had no idea what it is he forgot. _Neither of us have a birthday tomorrow. It's not valentine's day nor white day. There's no holiday tomorrow either,_ Akashi pondered and sighed the umpteenth time. Maybe he should just call someone? That seemed like the best idea, and so he dialed Aomine's number.

" _Huh? Akashi?"_

"Good evening, Daiki."

" _It' unusual for you to call me. What's up?"_

"You don't happen to know of anything special happening tomorrow?"

" _Huh? I don't think so..? Why?"_

"I will cut to the chase. There is something tomorrow, I do not know about, and Tetsuya is angry with me for not remembering it."

" _Oh, so that's it…"_

"What is, exactly?"

" _Hey, Akashi? How long have you been with Tetsu? What was the day you got together?"_

"A year, since we started dating on-", Akashi said, but paused mid-sentence, realizing just how stupid he had been.

"Thank you, Daiki. Good bye"

" _Yeah sure"_

Once the call ended, Akashi slumped back on the couch. _I didn't think Tetsuya would be interested in it, so I let it slip my mind. How foolish of me. I own an apology to Tetsuya,_ Akashi thought as he searched for Kuroko's number and called him. It only took few rings, before the other answered.

" _If you're going to ask about it again, I will end the call, Seijuro"_

"That's not it. I'm sorry, I forgot our anniversary, dear. Everyday with you has been special, so I never paid any attention to it."

Kuroko stayed silent for a long moment, before sighing. _"But you are busy tomorrow, right?"_

"I will make it work", Akashi said confidently, with a tone that indicated that he actually would, no matter what. Kuroko let out a short exhale, and Akashi guessed he was smiling.

" _Then what are we doing tomorrow?"_

"Did you have some place on your mind, my love?"

" _I'm fine with just spending the day with Seijuro."_

"Good then. I will call you tomorrow, before I'm going to come pick you up."

" _Okay. See you tomorrow, Seijuro."_

"See you, Tetsuya."

Akashi closed the call and put his phone away, standing up from the couch. He walked back and forth for a while, humming in thought. _Where could I take Tetsuya? He said he would be fine just being with me, but I want to make it special. I own it to him after all...Somewhere special….anniversary…,_ Akashi thought and then it clicked. He knew exactly, where he would take his lover.

Akashi's car pulled up in front of the Kuroko household, where the bluehead was already waiting. He got into the car beside his boyfriend.

"Good evening, my love", the redhead greeted, placing a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"Good evening, Seijuro", Kuroko answered after their lips separated. He settled close to his boyfriend, who invited him by lifting his arm around Kuroko's waist.

"So where are we going, Seijuro?", Kuroko inquired, looking up to Akashi with a slight tilt of his head.

"You'll see" was the only thing Akashi said before placing a kiss on the cerulean haired head. Kuroko didn't try to persuade the other to tell him, since he probably wouldn't even tell him. Besides, he didn't mind some surprised from the crimson haired male once in a while.

Kuroko leaned into Akashi as he wrapped his arm around the taller's back and settled his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a long time, until Akashi shifted.

"Tetsuya, I want you to trust me. Please, close your eyes and don't open them before I say it's okay, is that alright?", Akashi said gently, caressing Kuroko's cheek with the back of his other hand. Kuroko nodded.

"Yeah. I trust, Seijuro", he said, before closing his eyes. Akashi noticed how cute and innocent his boyfriend looked with his eyes closed. Like he was waiting for a kiss, and Akashi found it hard to resist the urge, so he just did it. He pressed his lips on Kuroko's, earning a small flinch from the smaller.

"If that's the only thing this is about, can I open my eyes, Seijuro?", Kuroko asked with a slight frown on his face. Akashi chuckled deeply.

"Sorry sorry. You just looked so cute and attractive, I couldn't help myself. Please, keep your eyes closed, darling", Akashi said placing a quick peck on the bluehead's cheek. Kuroko let out a half sigh, before nodding.

It didn't take long until the car stopped. Kuroko felt Akashi taking his hand and tugging him out of the car.

"Just follow me. I will lead you. And don't you dare peek, my love. Unless you want a small punishment tonight", Akashi said teasingly, and Kuroko guessed he had his smug smirk on his face.

"That won't be necessary. I won't peek, Seijuro", Kuroko assured, even though he now kind of felt like taking a look, but resisted the urge. Partly for the surprise, but mostly for what Akashi said. He probably wouldn't be walking for two days after his boyfriend's "punishment". Of course, Akashi wouldn't do anything he didn't like or what would hurt him, but that was the problem exactly. He wouldn't want to stop.

Akashi led him by the hand, gently ushering him forward. They walked a short distance, before stopping.

"You can open your eyes now, love", Akashi allowed, still holding the other's hand. Kuroko opened his eyes and gasped. They were back at Teikou, in front of their old gym.

"But how..?", Kuroko asked looking up to his boyfriend.

"I got permission through my contacts. There's still something inside. Come, Tetsuya", Akashi explained, before tugging on Kuroko's hand to follow him inside the building. Kuroko happily followed Akashi inside. Yes, he had bad memories from Teikou, but they were overwritten by the good memories with the Generation of Miracles. With both, the old from junior high and the new ones from high school.

They entered the gym, and Kuroko felt nostalgia taking over. It hadn't changed one bit. The basketball Aomine had gotten stuck on the ceiling, when he got pissed off at Kise and tried to hit him with a ball, was still there. It ended up bouncing from the wall to the ceiling, when Kise dodged, and by some luck, got stuck in the ceiling. No one bothered to even try to take it down, so they left it like that.

"Here. Come", Akashi ushered Kuroko forward and then turned him around. Kuroko's eyes widened at the sight. There were hundreds of pictures put on the wall. Most of them were only of the two of them, but there were some pictures of their junior high days with the team and also high school pictures with the miracles.

Kuroko's birthday, their first date, christmas, new year, their failed dinner date, shopping together, Akashi's birthday, Kuroko's failed attempt at baking valentine's day chocolate (Akashi ate it anyway), Akashi trying to kill Kise for interrupting their date, Kuroko pouting after Aomine accidentally spilled his vanilla milkshake on the floor, Akashi trying to kill Aomine for it, Akashi comforting Kuroko, date at Maji Burger, Kuroko's blissful face while sipping his vanilla shake, Akashi taking off his shirt in the shower, Kuroko in the bathtub, Kuroko sleeping on Akashi's lap, Kuroko sleeping on the floor, Akashi sleeping on couch, Akashi sleeping at the kitchen table, Akashi's face covered in marker in his sleep (Kuroko did it), Akashi founding out in the mirror, Kuroko's face drawn on with marker...and the list continues.

Kuroko eyes started to tear up. He felt so happy and nostalgic, even though it hadn't been such a long time, but at the same time, it had.

"Where did you get these, Seijuro?", Kuroko asked softly, turning to the redhead.

"You remember the camera, we thought broke three months ago, my love? That one we bought on our first date? It wasn't completely broken after all. Most of the pictures are from there. The rest were from Ryouta, Daiki and Satsuki", Akashi said "I'm sorry for forgetting. I really am the luckiest and happiest man in the world to have you, my Tetsuya."

"Now, you are quite wrong, Seijuro", Kuroko said to which the scarlet haired one cocked an eyebrow. " _I_ am the luckiest and happiest man in the world, because of _you_ , Seijuro." The blue head smiled, proud of himself.

"Ooh~? I wonder about that~? You know, I'm never wrong, my love. Especially, not at this", Akashi said, smiling smugly.

"You really can't admit your defeat, Seijuro?", Kuroko deadpanned, trying to keep his face as blank as possible, but he could feel the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Akashi let out a laugh, and the azure eyed one allowed himself a small laugh, too. Once their laugh settled and their breath calmed, Akashi squeezed the smaller's hand gently.

"Sorry, I couldn't spend the whole day with you, but I'll keep you company for the rest of the night, my sweet Tetsuya", Akashi promised winking as he pressed their foreheads together. Kuroko hummed in response as he closed his eyes instinctively, when Akashi's lips pressed on his, their kiss passionate, but tender.

Akashi slid his tongue on Kuroko's lips, and Kuroko gladly opened his mouth, welcoming the redhead's tongue in. Their tongues entwined together, and the blue eyed one let out a small throaty moan at the contact. However, they separated soon enough to catch their breath.

"Let your parents know, you won't be going home tonight, my love", Akashi commanded in a gentle, but clear voice, making Kuroko's cheeks tint in a shade of pink.

"Yeah, Seijuro", Kuroko consented, taking Akashi's hand and leaning his head on the taller's shoulder as they stood there looking at the pictures in a comfortable silence.


End file.
